(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, unlocking methods thereof and zooming and toggling control methods thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to an electronic device capable of performing an unlocking, zooming and toggling operation using a bending action.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent, electronic devices such as a handheld terminal have become daily necessities of modern people. Such an electronic device generally includes a touch screen that displays graphics and text while sensing touches.
In a typical electronic device employing a touch screen, locking and unlocking functions are implemented to effectively prevent a touch error. As an exemplary embodiment of locking and unlocking functions, a touch screen displays a guide image for transition from a lock state to an unlock state and, after touching a handler included in the guide image, a user performs a moving operation in the guided direction to unlock the electronic device.
Flexible touch screens, which are bendable due to use of a flexible substrate, are under development. Since flexible touch screens are advantageous in easy deformation, various studies have been conducted to employ the flexible touch screens for next-generation electronic devices.